


Boobsock

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bird Sweater, Gen, wildlife rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A boob gets a nice warm sock.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Booby
Kudos: 4
Collections: Unofficial FFA Anon Collection





	Boobsock

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for ["100 words of boobsocks."](https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/379811.html?thread=2225975459#cmt2225975459)

"Come here, little one," Liz said, soothingly she hoped, to the trembling bird. Oil matted its feathers from the smooth crown of its head down to its big sky-blue feet and dripped off the talons. It looked up at her pitifully until, finally, it seemed to decide that trusting her could be a good way out of its current predicament. Gently she picked it up and said, "Shay, got the sock ready?"

"Yep," her colleague said, producing the little knitted garment. This one was pretty gaudy, purple and yellow zigzag stripes. Technically, it was a sweater, just like the penguins got. But — even though of course mentioning it was strictly forbidden in public communications — around the Conservation Trust offices it had its own special name, to reflect the special bird it would protect until the poor critter could be washed thoroughly.

Liz slid it down over the blue-footed booby's head and said, "Now that's what I call a nice-fitting boobsock."


End file.
